She Is Love
by Faulty Wiring
Summary: Rukia is left in Karakura while Shuuhei's band, Shinigami, tours Japan. As she writes her own music in hopes of getting over their failed relationship, will she find love somewhere new? ShuuRuki IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm telling you, Rukia, it's crazy out here! I wish you could be here!" Rukia heard her dear friend, Renji, screaming from the other end.

"Yeah, yeah! If you all wanted me there, you know I would be," she sighed inaudibly, not wanting this conversation to go where it was undoubtedly going.

"Rukia, it wasn't a group decision."

"I know, I know. Listen, enjoy your 15 minutes of fame, tell Shiro I'll text him later, ok?"

"Yeah, alright, shorty. Miss you."

"Miss you too, pineapple head."

Before he could voice a response, Rukia was already slipping her phone into the small back pocket of her black dress pants. As she stepped out of the bright lights of the kitchen and into the vacant, dimly lit cafe, she sighed.

_ At least they keep in touch._

Rukia knows they all care about her. The boys in the band touring most of Japan. Renji has been her friend since they were children. Toshiro, a few years after that. Shuuhei and Ikkaku she met through Renji at some party. But Shuuhei's was the phone number she went home with that night. He was the one she began talking to regularly. Then two years later, he ended up being the one approached by some big-shot about touring the country with his band. Never mind the fact that Rukia was the band's keyboard player. They didn't need her, she supposed. At least that's what she was told when Shuuhei said that his band had been chosen for this awesome tour across Japan, but he couldn't bring his girlfriend along.

_Yeah, just your useless, little girlfriend._ Rukia thought to herself. She had no idea why everyone else went along with the things Shuuhei said. Maybe it was because guys just avoided drama like the plague, but somehow she knew that the guys were keeping something bigger from her. Just as she was lowering the remaining lights, her phone started going off. Rukia walked over to the tall, wooden bar and stepped behind it, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She flashed a small smile, realizing who it was. She opened it, eager to see what he had to say.

_From: Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Hey, Kuchiki. What's all this "later" crap about?_

_You know I have time to talk._

Rukia giggled to herself. She knew Toshiro wouldn't accept talking to her later as an answer. He cared way too much. Besides, these guys were more just band mates than friends. She brought up the keyboard on her touch screen to quickly type him a reply.

_To: Hitsygaya Toshiro_

_Shiro! I just assumed you'd be enjoying the_

_post-show groupies! Was that so wrong of me to assume?_

Smiling, Rukia went back to preparing to close the little shop. She dusted and cleaned the wooden counter top and restocked all the paper cups and napkins. Just as she was finishing up and placing her black apron in her large purse, her phone started vibrating again. She knew who it was before she even answered it.

"_You know I'm not into these girls._" she heard Toshiro mumble from the other line.

"Really? No one's caught your eye yet?" Rukia laughed wholeheartedly. She loved picking on the little music prodigy.

"_Hush. How have things been?_"

"Pretty great actually. Since you guys have been gone, my career has so taken off." Rukia couldn't help but sigh, "Yep, got people asking for my autograph left and right."

"_Ok, I know that's a lie, Kuchiki. But Renji told me you were working on a new song. Is it finished?_"  
"Actually it is. Wanna hear it?" Rukia held her breath, almost hoping her best friend would spare her the embarrassment.

"_You know I'd love to._"

_Rats _she thought. Rukia stepped up to the small piano, lifting the protective cover from they white, glistening keys. She put her phone to speaker mode and set it gently against the music stand.

"Don't laugh. It's not perfect." she warned.

"_Wouldn't dream of it._" So she began. Rukia closed her eyes and set her light, pale fingers against the keys, starting the song.

_Your subtleties, they strangle me; I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants, and all the needs; All I don't want to need at all._

Slowly Rukia took a deep breath, hearing nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. She knew Toshiro was listening intently.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving. _

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted on this evening, I give the final blow._

Rukia placed her fingers against the keys more forcefully this time. She knew she had his attention, and she was certain he wasn't the only one. For all she knew Shuuhei was silently listening. But Toshiro wouldn't put her through that, would he?

_When darkness turn to light, it ends tonight._

_It ends tonight._

Toshiro held his finger to his lips as Renji walked into the room of the tour bus. He instantly closed his mouth and sat on the bunk across from Toshiro with a smile on his face. They nodded to one another in perfect understanding, waiting for Rukia to continue.

_A falling star, at least I fall alone. _

_I can't explain what you can explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know;_

_I look at you with such distain._

Renji looked at the white haired boy with a surprised look. He knew Rukia had been busy, but this was amazing. And she was so passionate. He didn't need to ask who this song was about.

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving._

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted on this evening, I give the final blow._

Renji stares at the phone, mesmerized. He had known Rukia's separation from Shuuhei was painful for her, but he had no idea she could be hurting this badly.

_When darkness turns to light, this ends tonight._

_It ends tonight. _

_Just a little insight won't make this right;_

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight. It ends tonight._

Toshiro offered a sad smile to the red headed man. He knew exactly what Rukia was going through. They talked and texted about it every night. He would never tell Shuuhei, though. There were some things your friends just didn't need to know.

_It's my fault when you're blind;_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes._

_All these thoughts locked inside; _

_Now you're the first to know._

As Rukia made her way into the closing chorus, she felt silent tears slip from her eyes. She knew this was the only way she would ever cry. No one would see the pain she held back as she slammed her small, porcelain fingers into the piano keys. She knew this wasn't her goodbye forever, but by God if it wasn't an escape from the pain she held in her heart from their departure. At the final few lines, she began to whisper the lyrics, knowing Toshiro was probably so engrossed in her song, he would definitely hear every word.

_Tonight, inside._

_When darkness turns to light;_

_It ends tonight._

With that, Rukia slowly lifted her fingers from the keys. She mumbled a small "Goodbye, Shiro" before she hung up the phone. Soon after she regained her composure, Rukia stepped off the small stage and headed for the wooden bar, retrieving her purse and keys and headed out to her small white Hyundai Accent.

As Rukia reached her apartment, she sighed. She shut off the ignition and grabbed her purse, half-heartedly climbing out of her small car. She knew after a display like that, it was definitely going to be a long night. As she approached the elevator, an older woman smiled and nodded her head in a silent greeting. Rukia smiled back to the best of her ability and stepped into the elevator, pressing the number 2. As she stepped out of the small elevator and headed down the hallway, she noticed someone standing by her door. The closer she got, a genuine smile started to broaden across her cheeks, seeing a tuft of bright orange hair. She let out a small laugh as he noticed she was there.

"Hey, um. Yuzu sent me," Ichigo laughed nervously, holding up a bag of what she suspected were left-overs from dinner. "She knows you don't get to eat when you work late. And well, the old man worries about you. So, I'm here."

"Thanks, Ichigo," she said. And she meant it. "Why don't you come in. We can eat together."

"Actually, I'd love to, but I was supposed to be back by now. I just felt guilty leaving this outside your door and not waiting to talk to you. Sorry." Rukia's smile dropped.

"Oh. No, it's ok. Don't make Yuzu worry. Go home." She smiled tightly. Rukia gently took the small bag from Ichigo's hand and he excused himself. Rukia watched him walk away, sighing silently to herself. Somehow she knew she wasn't meant to have a good night this evening.

Rukia entered her apartment and placed the bag on her kitchen counter. She kicked off her little black shoes and dropped her keys into the bowl by the door. She tossed her purse to the couch, clicking on the television as she headed back to the kitchen. Some lousy news channel began blaring from the living room as she reheated her dinner from Ichigo and placed a kettle on the stove for tea. She smiled softly to herself, thinking of Yuzu. _Always taking care of everyone else._ Once her food was reheated and her tea had finished, she sat down on her large white couch and began flipping through television channels.

Stopping on a rerun of Chappy cartoons she'd already seen, she began to dig into her food. She smiled at how delicious the fried rice was, while pinching the juicy teriyaki chicken with her chopsticks. She knew some home cooked food was just what would make this night better. And somehow Yuzu knew it too.

Once Rukia had eaten her fill, she placed her chopsticks and tea cup in the sink, vowing to wash them in the morning before work, and stumbled to her room as she shut off the remaining lights. Once she got to her room, she turned on her beside lamp to pull off her work clothes. As the dress pants and white button up hit the floor, she reached down, pulling on her black short shorts and a purple tank top with Chappy's face on it. She climbed through the see-through canopy and into her thick black comforter, taking solace in the black silk sheets.

Before she could fall asleep, however, her phone vibrated, sending smaller vibrations through her pillow to her head. She pulled the small phone out from under her pillow, unlocking the screen. What she saw made her night better than she imagined it could possibly be.

_From: Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_I'm not into groupies, by the way. _

_You know you're the only girl for me. :)_

Rukia knew he didn't mean it in the way most girls would have taken it, but the message still made her smile. With her smile remaining, she slipped her eyes closed, letting her dreams take her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rukia's dreams that night were like magic. There she was again, standing behind the stage of her favorite club in Tokyo. Her shiny black heels clicked on the hard, wooden floor. She wouldn't be going on stage in them anyway, so why not enjoy them now? Just as she was about to start her pre-show ritual of breathing exercises and downing an entire bottle of water, she felt a hand on her hip.

"Hey," Shuuhei smirked, "About ready? It's our turn." Rukia looked him over, tight black skinny jeans, contrasting nicely with his tight fitting, white v-neck t-shirt. She looked down to his low-top converse and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled. She slipped off her heels and used her bare feet to pull the ends of her faded skinny jeans around her ankles. She straightened her form fitting black t-shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. The crowd always loved her. She had no reason to be nervous.

As everyone took their places on stage, she looked at Toshiro and smiled. He connected his bass to the cable from the floor and waved her over. As she stepped onto the stage, she felt that all familiar feeling. Life was finally where it was meant to be. She stood next to Shuuhei on the stage as the music began. She took a deep breath and smiled.

_Do you remember when we didn't care?_

Rukia's voice flowed out flawlessly, she looked towards Shuuhei, the perfect partner.

_We were just two kids who took the moment when it was there._

Rukia took a deep breath, looking out into the audience.

_Do you remember you at all?_

They looked at one another again. Singing in unison.

_Another heart calls._

Rukia felt something slightly off. The song. It wasn't the one they had chosen for this show. She knew all the words, she knew what they meant. But she couldn't understand why she felt so much pain in her chest. Why she missed someone who seemed to be right in front of her.

_Yeah, I remember when we stole the night. We'd lie awake and dream until the sun would wash the sky. Just as soon as I see you. But didn't I, but didn't I tell you? As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all. What can I do?_

Rukia's head started to spin. It was like the entire show was on auto pilot. And no one seemed to notice. That was when she realized that she was dancing. Of course no one would think anything was amiss while she was performing. The doubts were only in her head.

_What can I do? Say it's true. Or everything that matters breaks in two. Say it's true. I'll never ask for anyone but you. _

Rukia looked directly at Shuuhei. He was so beautiful when he played his guitar. His hair falling in just the right way. So why was she feeling so sick looking at him?

_Talk to me, I'm throwing myself in front of you. This could be the last mistake that I would ever wanna do. Yeah, all I ever do is give; It's time you see my point of view._

Shuuhei looked at Rukia, smiling. This was the best this song had ever sounded. He was blind to the confusion and pain coursing through her.

_Just as soon as I see you. But didn't I, but didn't I tell you? As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all._

The club was louder than it had ever been. People were cheering, taking pictures of the two of them. Rukia's forehead broke out in a sweat.

_What can I do? Say it's true. Or everything that matters breaks in two. Say it's true. I'll never ask for anyone but you. But I know what you want is to figure it out; And God knows I do too. What can I do? Say it's true. I'll never ask for anyone but you._

As the boys behind the couple broke out in back up vocals and prepared for the bridge, all Rukia could do was suck in a sharp breath and pour her heart into this song. Maybe it would all make sense when it was over.

_I'm sorry._

It almost sounded as though it was a real apology. Rukia looked around. Shuuhei was singing to her. Toshiro had a remorseful look on his face. Suddenly things were making sense.

_So what? But you don't think I've said enough. I'm sorry. I don't care, you were never there._

_As soon as I see you. But didn't I, but didn't I tell you? As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all. _

Rukia blinked and suddenly she wasn't on stage anymore. She was standing inside Shuuhei's apartment. His bags were by the door. "Oh yeah," she thought, "the band is going on tour." When she blinked again, the scene changed.

_What can I do? Say it's true. Or everything that matters breaks in two. Say it's true. I'll never ask for anyone but you. I know you wanted to figure it out, And God knows I do too. What can I do? Say it's true. I'll never ask for anyone but you. I'll never ask for anyone but you._

As the song came to a close, Rukia felt the tears falling down her cheeks. Her vision was slowly failing her. The scene went black. When she opened her eyes again, she was laying on her silken sheets, tear stained face pressed into the fluff of a pillow. And her phone was ringing.

As Rukia felt around for her phone, she realized her phone wasn't actually ringing. She had received a text message, and when she failed to open it, the reminder vibrating had woken her. _Thank God,_ she thought. _There's no way I could have faced anymore sleep like that._ As she opened her phone, she realized she had several new text messages. All from different people.

_From: Abarai Renji_

_Hey, just checking in. Miss you, squirt._

Rukia smiled. The boys were always checking in on her. No doubt Ikkaku had also asked Renji to check on her. They all saw the look on her face the day they left. Her misery escaped no one. Almost no one.

_From: Hisagi Shuuhei_

_Hey, chappy-brat. Last night's show was great. Might have been better if you were here. New keyboard player is a ditz._

_ No shit, _Rukia thought. They had hired some nameless girl when they started the tour, and from what she'd heard from the guys, Shuuhei was regretting the decision more and more every night. Still. Rukia was feeling sensitive from her dream-turned-nightmare, so she replied.

_To: Hisagi Shuuhei_

_You know I'd be there if I could be. But alas. I don't make the decisions._

She had hoped that made a solid point. Rukia really didn't want to fight, but she couldn't deny him the smallest taste of what it felt like to be left behind. She was hurt. Shrugging it off, she overlooked a few messages from her brother, Byakuya, and opened one from Ichigo.

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Hey, Rukia. My sisters are begging to see you. Pizza after your shift?_

Rukia smiled. She would never deny Yuzu and Karin. She quickly texted Ichigo her approval before realizing what time it was. _11:30, I'm going to be late for work! _Rukia ran to her bathroom, shedding her clothes and cleansing herself of the symptoms of her night terrors. She dressed in a pair of dress pants and a nice, button up t-shirt. Grabbing her keys, she bolted out of the door, purse and phone in hand.

When Rukia arrived to work, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the place was barely busy. She wasn't surprised, however, to see that her best friend, Momo, was standing behind the counter, anxiously making herself busy.

"Hey, Rukia!" Momo smiled at her dear friend. Rukia smiled back, never having been one for too many words. She grabbed her apron from underneath the counter, tying it around her waist. Momo handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"Ichigo came in today," she smiled. "He left an extra tip. Said something about wanting to be your first customer of the day. But you were late, so I took care of him."

Rukia smiled and slipped the 5 in her apron. She would have to give him a call on her break.

The day passed almost too slowly for Rukia. Soon enough it was 9 o'clock and she was headed out the door, purse in hand. She had had an extremely busy day, despite how slow it all seemed to go. She didn't have a minute of peace, but Urahara always let her keep her tips, so she walked out feeling pretty good about herself. Her phone had been ringing off the hook all day, her brother no doubt. He had told her a week before that he had a surprise for her, but that he would have to give it to her when he came into town. _Yeah, whenever that is, _she thought. Byakuya never stayed in town long. She half expected him to leave her surprise in her apartment, then call her the next day to see how she liked it. That was just his style.

Rukia climbed into the small white car, and started it up. She was exhausted and was more than ready to get home. As she drove along the abandoned, windy road that took up most of "the long way home" she flipped on her high-beams. Rukia smiled when her favorite song came on the radio. Turning it up, she began singing. Just as she reached her favorite part, a black blur darted into the road. Rukia screamed and turned the wheel sharp, losing control of her car. The little white Hyundai slammed into a nearby tree, causing the airbags to deploy. Rukia threw her fist up to prevent breaking her nose on the airbag, and tried to catch her breath.

As soon as she realized she was no longer moving, she forced open the car door and stepped out. Rukia's eyes widened, seeing the damage done to her car. She hadn't even seen what she nearly killed herself to avoid hitting. _It must have been some stupid animal._ She pulled out her phone, calling the only person she knew who would come pick her up.

"Hey, Strawberry!"

"_Yeah? What do you need?" _

"Um, well you see. I crashed the car. It's totaled."

_"What? Are you ok? How the hell?"_

"I'm fine, don't worry. I need to get home though. Can you help?

_"Of course. Where are you?"_

"By the river. You can't miss my car. It's become one with a tree."

_"Yeah, I'll be there in 5. Walking out now. Bye, midget."_

"Thanks, berry. I owe you one." As Rukia hung up the phone, she reached into the car, pulling out anything that would be of value. She reached into her glove box, cramming her paper work into her purse. She yanked out her USB cord for the radio and her apron, clinging to them for dear life. She didn't realize how cold it was until she was standing alone on the side of the road.

She shielded her eyes, just as another car pulled up. A small girl with jet black hair stuck her head out the window.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Oh, Karin!" Rukia ran to the car. Karin Kurosaki stepped out, wrapping her arms around Rukia's waist. Yuzu popped out of the car next, running to the small raven-haired girl.

"Oh, Rukia! Ichi told us what happened! Are you ok?" Yuzu hugged Rukia tighter.

"Sorry, I couldn't leave them behind when they heard what happened," Ichigo said, stepping around the front of the car. Rukia nodded an ok and started towards the tall boy. She smiled and thanked him softly, feeling the presence of his sisters behind her. Ichigo smirked and told them to get back into the car. As they headed back to Rukia's things were quiet. Rukia made a phone call, letting her brother know what had happened and asked him to inform the insurance company. She hung up just as they were getting to her apartment complex.

"You all can come in," Rukia said. "I can make some hot cocoa and we can watch a movie, maybe?" Rukia smiled at the girls. They cheered and begged Ichigo to let them stay and watch a movie.

"I don't care. I was waiting on you to call me after your shift anyway. Let's go." He looked at the small, dark haired girl. Her eyes lit up and they all climbed out of the car. Once they reached the apartment, Rukia began turning on light, and pulled out her small rabbit, Shirayuki, apologizing to the creature for being late coming home.

As Yuzu giggled and squealed over the bunny, Rukia began telling the three of them what happened.

"It was a cat or something. It just ran in front of my car. Stupid animal." She sighed. This would mean she needed a ride to and from work everyday. And she lived so out of the way of Momo or anyone else she worked with.

The girls chose one of Rukia's scariest movies and they all snuggled into the couch with their hot chocolate. Rukia set her cocoa down on the table and grabbed a blanket, covering all 4 of them. Ichigo, sitting on the end of the couch smiled, looking across at Yuzu sitting at the opposite end, with Karin next to her, Rukia between Karin and himself. These girls were his best friends. They were perfect.

As the movie went on, the girls started to get really scared. Despite owning the film, Rukia started to tense up and jump as things popped out at her. When the movie started to get really scary, she pushed herself into Ichigo's side, bringing the blanket up to her chin. Ichigo smiled, reaching his arm under the blanket, he laid his hand gently on Rukia's. She looked up at him, surprised by his forwardness, then realized he had a smirk on his face. She looked to his sisters, realizing he only made such a move because no one could see under the blanket. So she pressed her palm into his, wrapping her fingers around his hand. She squeezed tight, as the movie came to a climax. In the dark, you could almost see the sweat break out on her forehead. Ichigo laughed to himself, trying not to roll his eyes.

When the movie was over, and Ichigo and his sister's had gone home Rukia cleaned up her living room. She placed all the mugs in the sink, prepared to wash them as soon as she finished the rest of the cleaning, and folded the blanket they had used. As she was headed to the sink, her phone vibrated.

_From: Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Hey, Rukia. Haven't heard from you today. You ok?_

_ Well, now that you mention it,_ she thought.

_To: Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_I'm fine, Hun. Totaled my car tonight, but I'm not hurt. Ichigo drove me home. How was the show?_

_From: Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_You did what? Remind me to call him and thank him with my life. Show was ok, you know how I feel about all that groupie crap though. You're it for me. :)_

_To: Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Very smooth. :) You don't have to thank him. Just stop by and see him next time you're in town. _

Rukia set her phone down, smiling to herself. She really did miss her dear friend. Toshiro was the only one who seemed to see eye to eye with her in most situations. It really helped during a confrontation with Shuuhei, because when it came to the arrogant rock star, she always seemed to be wrong. Letting the thoughts slowly slip from her mind, Rukia climbed into her bed and closed her eyes for the night.

Ikkaku slammed out the last beat of Shinigami's new song and the crowd went crazy. Toshiro scowled, as usual, as Shuuhei waved and winked at the girls in the crowd. As they walked off stage, the tall, purple haired girl who was their new keyboard player skipped to Shuuhei's side.

"That was a great set! Wasn't it so fun tonight? They all had so much energy!" the girl cheered, excitedly. She looked up at Shuuhei, her eyes practically begging for attention. All he felt was the awkward burning of her bright red eyes burning holes in his skull.

"Uh, yeah. It was awesome. Glad you had fun, Senna," he shrugged, thoughtlessly and walked back to the bus. He wasn't sure why, but this new girl was really starting to rub him the wrong way. And there weren't too many ways that Shuuhei would consider "wrong". Just as he was thinking these thoughts, a voice surprised him from behind.

"You know you'll never replace Rukia," Renji said. He was right. Rukia was the beat piano player the boys had ever seen. And Toshiro and Renji both had nothing but amazing things to say for the small girl's talents. They had known her since childhood.

"Shut it, Abarai," Shuuhei spit back, "It's not like she hasn't totally replaced me by now."

"You still look like an ass for trying," Toshiro mindlessly added. He walked right past the two taller men and into the bus. He had a nightly ritual of texting Rukia after the show, then writing in his song book. He had been working on a special piece that he just couldn't wait to show Rukia, since it was for her.

The night continued as usual for the guys. Senna was desperately trying to get Shuuhei to notice her womanly attributes, while simultaneously trying to make the other guys like her. She didn't know who this girl was that she replaced, but they all seemed hung up on her. Except for Ikkaku. Which was fine by her. It just meant at least one person was on her side; or so she thought.


End file.
